


The Insomnia Crew

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Avengers, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Joining the insomnia crew, Cap?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Insomnia Crew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any/any. Killing loneliness](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80200430#t80200430)

"Joining the insomnia crew, Cap?" Natasha asks from where she's apparently curled up in a little ball of blankets on the living room couch, tucked under Clint's arm, and smiling across from a muttering, coffee-drinking Tony.  
  
Bruce gently pushes a mug across the kitchen bar toward him and offers, "Tea."  
  
Steve didn't realize how many of them gathered late at night in the common areas, how many were driven from their beds by restlessness or dreams or... just plain loneliness, but he smiles anyway and lifts the cup in gratitude with a small, "Thanks."


End file.
